Smoke and Mirrors
by ConfessionsOfaTeenagedFangirl
Summary: Appearance is everything. You give them what they want, not the truth- especially when the truth would be too much for them to bear. And when they ask about it -about the smiles and the laughs- you laugh again and lie easily because that's your life now. And they never once stop to even consider the possibility of the truth: That all of it's an act of nothing but smoke and mirrors.
1. Prologue

_Kurt made his way through the sea of people, wondering why he was even here in the first place. There was no way he was going to be able to find his way around this school on his own, let alone find out who and where the competition was. Everyone around him was wearing blue and red; they all looked the same. _

_He started walking down the huge staircase, not entirely sure what he was even looking for. His body, it seemed, never relaxed. People kept running into him, touching him; he tensed at each touch. He gave up on trying to this alone and caught the hand of a boy that had just passed him. "Excuse me," he said, not entirely sure if the boy would hear him over all of the noise. The boy turned; Kurt's heart unwillingly skipped a beat inside his chest. Despite his overly-gelled hair, the boy was, without a doubt gorgeous. He got over his surprise quick enough, and continued talking as though nothing was wrong. "Hi, I'm new here and I am totally lost- I have no idea what I'm doing." - well, at least he wasn't _totally _ lying. _

_The boy smiled and repositioned his bag on his shoulder, holding out his hand. "I'm Blaine." Blaine. That was an unusual name. For whatever reason Kurt thought that the name suited him. This boy had a sort of confident air about him, though, and Kurt knew without actually knowing Blaine that he was cocky and preppy. One of those guys who thought he was better than everyone else. He shook his hand quickly before dropping it. "Kurt," A bell rang throughout the school and Blaine looked a little worried. "Come on," he said, grabbing Kurt's wrist. "I know a shortcut."_

_Kurt didn't want Blaine touching him, but couldn't think of a good enough reason to pull his arm from his grasp. Blaine led him down a deserted corridor and they came to a stop outside a pair of large, oak doors. Blaine smiled at him knowingly before opening them saying as he did so, "Welcome to the Warblers."_ _They stepped inside the room, which was crowded with people. Blaine shot Kurt one last glance before walking over to a group of boys that were standing in a set formation in the middle of the room. And then he started singing. _

_And of course Kurt would end up running into the (very obvious) lead singer of his competition- because that was just his luck. He stared as Blaine and the rest f the Warblers covered Katy Perry's _'Teenage Dream'_, determined not to like the way that the words sounded coming from Blaine's way -too -perfect -to -be- real voice. Any trace of admiration or liking toward the boy was instantly erased as he stood watching him perform. Yes, he was very cocky and preppy. Someone who though they were so much better than everyone else. Someone who Kurt learned to avoid as much as possible. _

_The song ended and Blaine shot Kurt his perfect, cocky smile. Kurt painted a smile on his face, thinking of nothing other than getting out of there as soon as possible. _

_The coffee shop was small and quiet; Kurt hated the fact that he was instantly in love with it. He hated himself right now, too. Because for whatever reason, he had just confessed to Blaine the real reason he was here at Dalton. He hated the look that Blaine was giving him right now; he didn't need anyone's pity. Especially not some preppy rich kid. _

_"I was bullied at my old school, too," Blaine admitted to Kurt, recalling the memory as though he had told it many times before. "It could've been worse I think, but I left before it got too bad and I transferred here. The way I see it, you have two options. You could always do what I did and transfer, but tuition is really steep and I know some people can't afford it... or you could just refuse to be the victim. Confront this guy; ask him what his problem is; make it clear to him that you don't care what he does- that he can't hurt you."_

_Kurt clenched his jaw, anger flaring up inside him. Who was this guy? Who was he to be telling Kurt what he should and shouldn't do? Who was he to tell him to stand up to this guy that he didn't even know, when he himself ran away from it all? As far as he was concerned, Blaine was nothing but a hypocrite. It wasn't his place to give Kurt advice- especially when he himself hadn't even used it. _

_How easy did he think it was going to be, anyway? Did he really think that Kurt would be able to just walk right up to Karofsky and yell at him? How did he expect Kurt to be able to do that? _

_This guy that he didn't even know, that he had only met an hour ago was trying to tell him how to live his life? Yeah, right. Kurt was tired of people trying to control his life and Blaine- no matter how good looking and talented he was- was no exception to that. In Kurt's eyes, that only made him that much worse. He stood, trying to keep himself from letting his anger get the best of him. "Right," he said through his teeth. "I guess I'll see you at sectionals." Blaine stood too and made to move toward Kurt but Kurt was already turned around, showing himself back to the door he entered not too long ago. _


	2. Chapter One

Lost and Found Chapter One

_Two Months Later_

"What the hell was that, Blaine?" Kurt picked up the remote and paused the stereo, turning on his heel to face Blaine. Everyone in the room seemed to sigh simultaneously and Blaine knew why; he had gotten to the beginning of the chorus before Kurt had stopped him this time, but at least they were making _some _type of progress.

"That's what a good singer sounds like, Kurt." he snapped "Pay close attention and you might actually learn something for once." They all knew that this was a lie; that Kurt was in fact, one of the best singers in the room but Blaine was tired and annoyed. All he wanted to do was get through this song just once. But that had yet to happen as Kurt kept finding the smallest, simplest things to pick at and criticize. He had a habit of doing that, and had been doing so since practice had started hours ago. First it was the choreography and how it wasn't being done in perfect synch, then it was Blaine's timing and how he was 'walking toward Kurt too soon' and then how he wasn't singing loud enough, and then too loud and now it was that, apparently, he'd been flat on one note.

"Guys! _Come on!_ Can't you go one practice without biting each other's heads off?!" Wes was clearly annoyed, as were the other Warblers, but what did they expect? Kittens and rainbows? That was not going to happen. Not today and not ever. If Blaine didn't know any better, he'd say that Kurt liked him and that this was his way of showing it- but he did know better and he knew that that definitely was not the case here.

"Well, Wes, maybe if _someone _knew their part, this wouldn't even be happening. It's not like it's rocket science." Kurt shot back, taking a sip of his water. Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Oh, please, Kurt. Don't even try to blame this on me. I could sing this song in my sleep. You're just not being cooperative – no surprise there, of course. Maybe if _you_ would actually pick up the sheet music for once..." Kurt scoffed and opened his mouth respond with exactly what he thought _Blaine_could do with the sheet music but Wes cut across him, causing both boys to look up at the council table. David had his head on the table and Thad was massaging his temples as though he had a headache. Even Wes was slouched tiredly in his seat a bit, surprisingly so as he _never _slouched.

"One hour," he pleaded, practically begging them "can you please just get along for one hour? Is that really too much to ask?"

Kurt scoffed again. "One hour, Wes? We've been at this for five hours straight! It's one o'clock in the morning for Christ sakes!"

Wes shot up, almost knocking over his chair as he did so and glared at Kurt. The look on his face would've made anyone else cower back in fear but it didn't faze Kurt in the slightest. "Well _maybe _if you guys would just do your damn job, we wouldn't have to spend so long practicing! Did you ever think of that, Kurt?" The other Warblers were all tired of listening to them have what seemed like the same conversation over and over, but were glad, nonetheless, to have an excuse to rest for a little bit. They sat back and listened to the argument, already knowing how it was going to end.

"Kurt, you are the first countertenor the Warblers have had in _years. _Do you understand how important that is? And Blaine- your vocals on this song are the best of all of us-" (Kurt didn't attempt to hide his noise of protest, but Wes ignored it) "-I don't understand how hard it is for you guys to just get over whatever issues you have with each other and do this number. It is _absolutely ridiculous _for us to spend so long on a four minute song!"

The other Warblers mumbled incoherently in agreement and Wes continued "I don't understand what the problem is with you two. You guys have amazing chemistry on stage- when you actually try- but when you're not performing, you're constantly at each other's necks. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is for the rest of us?"

Blaine clenched his jaw to keep his mouth from opening. There was a time and place to speak and he knew now was not it. He took a seat on the arm of a nearby couch, letting Wes know that he was listening, and that he was open to any options that he might have. Kurt, however, seemed intent on arguing his case. "Well I honestly don't know what you expect me to do. It is _impossible _to work with him-" he waved a hand in Blaine's direction. "It might seem like the easiest thing in the world to you guys, but it's not." David and Thad were both sitting up straight in their seats now and every eye in the room was on Kurt and Wes, watching the conversation like it was a tennis match.

"_Try." _ Wes spat through his teeth as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. "Do you not care about the competition at all? Because from where I'm sitting, I'm getting the impression that you really couldn't care less." Ouch. That stung. How could Wes think that Kurt didn't care? Of _course _he cared. Music was the only thing that got him through the days anymore. Being in the Warblers was the only thing that kept him sane. And for him to think that Kurt wasn't trying? That hurt even more. Couldn't they see how hard he was trying? It was taking everything in him to attempt to get along with Blaine right now, but being in the same room with him for five straight hours was just too much. Add it to the fact that he still had a lot of homework to finish and that he had gotten into a fight with Rachel right before the meeting, there was no way that goal was realistic.

"Blaine seems as though he's willing to suck it up and take one for the team- why can't you?"

And there was strike three. Kurt set his water down on a nearby table and grabbed his blazer and school bag from the table he had set them on when practice had started hours earlier. He turned slowly on his heel to face Wes again, noting how the entire room seemed to be holding its breath. Every single eye was on him, but he really didn't care right now. "_I'm. Not. Blaine." _he practically snarled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine shift somewhat uncomfortably, but didn't turn to face him; he was the last person he wanted to see right now. He grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, making sure to slam it as hard as he could behind him as he left.

Wes sat back down and ran his hands over his face, hating himself. "Shit," he mumbled into his hands, too low for any ears but his own to hear. After a few more moments of silence so loud it was scary, he sighed and looked up. "We'll continue practice… whenever," he said, without consulting David or Thad, but knowing they'd agree, too. "Everyone just go and get sleep." Slowly, everyone around him stood and stretched. He watched as they collected their jackets and bags and left the room in two's and three's. David and Thad shot him curious looks and looked hesitant to leave, but left the room anyway when he shook his head. Only Blaine was still in the room, sitting exactly as he had been five minutes ago. "I shouldn't have done that," he said, unintentionally speaking his thoughts aloud.

"It's not your fault, Wes," Blaine replied, standing. "It's not like you did it on purpose, and no one knew he would react that way."

Wes just shook his head, focusing on a spot behind Blaine's head, not looking him in the eye. "It doesn't matter. I'm a council member, I shouldn't have been yelling at all."

"Banging your gavel can only get you so far," Blaine reminded him softly, donning his own jacket. "Do you want me to go talk to him?"

Wes looked at Blaine, a half amused expression highlighting his exhausted features, and chuckled halfheartedly "I'm pretty sure that besides me, you're the last person he wants to see right now." Blaine shrugged and Wes stood, too. "I'll talk to him tomorrow at breakfast- give him some time to cool down a bit." Blaine shrugged again and left the room, leaving Wes to turn out the lights and lock up.

Despite Wes' warning and protest, Blaine still found his legs carrying him to Kurt's room. He hated that even though the words had belonged to Wes, he felt responsible for them. He didn't understand why Kurt was so hostile toward him and constantly found himself remembering the first day he'd met Kurt- trying to figure out if he'd done or said something that might have upset him. Two months later, he still couldn't point it out. At first, he had thought the reason for Kurt's hostility was due to the fact that he was at a new school, surrounded by people that were completely new to him but as the days turned into weeks, and Kurt joined the Warblers it became clear to Blaine that there was something about _him _that he had a problem with; he got along with the other members really well. He and Wes were pretty good friends too, which probably just made Wes' earlier comment that much worse.

Blaine was still trying to make sense of Kurt's reaction to the comment. His reaction was... weird, confusing, and completely unlike him. Kurt could have a real attitude problem sometimes (mostly just toward Blaine) but he was still a carefree, laid-back kind of guy. So for Wes to have said that and Kurt to have reacted the way he did- it just brought up some interesting thoughts and questions for Blaine to consider. What exactly had Kurt meant when he had said "I'm not Blaine"? Of course he wasn't; Blaine could never remember a time where anyone had compared the two, or made a comment about how Blaine was better than Kurt in any way, so he didn't understand where the words had come from. Wes had merely just been stating that if one was trying, the other should try, too. Why was that such a big deal?

Finally, Blaine reached Kurt's room. He lifted his arm and knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to wake anybody. He heard shuffling around the room, and knew Kurt was coming to unlock the door. He heard the lock click and took a step back as the door swung open. Kurt looked surprised to see Blaine standing in front of him, but hid his shock quickly, painting a perfect mask of annoyance and anger onto his face. "What do you want?" That was a good question; one that Blaine couldn't really answer. He searched his brain, trying to come up with a reply. When he opened his mouth, though, he ended up answering with another question. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Kurt replied in a short, clipped tone. "Why wouldn't I be?" He crossed his arms, his eyes daring Blaine to bring up the conversation that had taken place not long ago.

"Well- it's just that- you left kinda... fast." Blaine considered it progress that Kurt had yet to slam the door in his face.

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel like being in that room anymore." he didn't offer any more explanation, and Blaine would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared to ask him to elaborate. He was still wondering why he was here in the first place.

"Oh. Okay."

"Is that all?" Kurt looked as though he was getting more annoyed by the second and suddenly Blaine was angry, too. He was just trying to be nice. Why was Kurt so intent on making everything harder for everyone? Why couldn't he just get over whatever issues he had and see that Blaine was _trying _to be his friend? What was so hard about that? He didn't bother to try and sound civil. He was tired of this constant game of tug-of-war they seemed to be playing. Why wouldn't Kurt just give up already? "Yeah. That's all." he said, annoyance flooding every inch of his tone.

"Great." Kurt said, his tone as venomous as a viper's bite.

_And there's the door slam. _Blaine thought as Kurt's figure was replaced by the oak of his door. Kurt didn't seem to care if he woke anyone else, because he had slammed the door so hard the booming sound started echoing off the walls of the deserted corridors. The sound seemed to follow Blaine as he made his way back to his own room, trying hard not to think about anything other than the warm, welcoming bed that was waiting for him inside.

The sun rose the next morning to a clear, cloudless sky, shining brightly through the windows in Kurt's room. He awoke groggily and confused, annoyed at himself for having forgotten to close the curtains the night before. He pulled one of his pillows from behind his head and covered his face, shielding it from the light. A few minutes later, after it became clear that he was not going to be able to fall back asleep, he sat up figuring he should take advantage of the extra time he had, rather than spend it lying in bed.

According to his alarm clock, he had woken two hours earlier than he usually did on a school morning. And, assuming that both his clock and calculations were correct, he had only gotten four hours of sleep. He rolled his eyes at himself. As the minutes passed and his senses awoke, he could feel exhaustion take over every cell in his body. He got in a shower, glad he was able to take a longer one than he usually did, and got ready to face the day. When he finished with styling his hair, he collected his homework from his desk, put it in his bag and left his room. He had never been in the corridors this early in the morning, and was surprised at how many people were awake. A good amount of the school's students were still asleep, but there were more people wandering the halls than he had expected.

He took a seat at his usual table in the cafe and took a sip of the coffee he had just got. It was still pretty hot and it burned his tongue a little, but it was clear that getting the extra shot of caffeine was a good idea. He sat for a few minutes, enjoying his cup of heaven, before he took out his assignments and looked over them, thinking it would be a good idea to do so, as it had been two in the morning when he had completed them. He looked at his Calculus homework first, redoing each problem on a separate sheet of paper to make sure they were right before moving on to his English and History essays. He read them over a few times and was surprised when he only found just a few grammatical errors in each. He looked up when he felt someone looking at him to see Wes approaching the table somewhat hesitantly.

"Wes! Just the person I wanted to see- read over these and tell me if you see any mistakes, please?" He handed Wes the papers, and went back to checking his Calculus paper one more time- just in case. He hadn't spotted any more errors in his essays, but wanted another opinion, as he was still quite tired and could be missing something.

"They look fine to me." Wes said, confused, as he handed the papers back to Kurt. "Look, Kurt- about what I said yesterday..." Kurt racked his brain for the memories of yesterday's practice; it took a few moments, as doing so was like trying to find something that had been swallowed by quicksand, but after a few minutes, the memories filled his brain, Wes' last words to him echoing in his ears.

"Oh. That." he wondered whether he should make a big deal about it; he was still upset at what Wes had said, but Wes looked sincerely sorry, and Kurt really didn't want to have to explain the reason he had responded the way he had. He didn't want him and Wes to be on bad terms, either. "Wes, it's okay. You really didn't do anything wrong. I just overreacted- I was tired and annoyed... I think I let my emotions get the best of me."

Wes nodded, seeming to believe Kurt's half-lie, "I think we all did." he responded, taking a sip of his own coffee. He noted how Kurt had only explained the reason for his exit, and not his earlier actions. After two months, he had noticed that every time Kurt apologized for something, it was never for arguing with Blaine or being unreasonable and uncooperative. Wes was used to it and didn't question it anymore, but it still intrigued him a little bit. His hostility toward Blaine confused them all; what had Blaine done to make him so angry? Kurt was friendly with everyone else- except Blaine, so there had to be a reason for it, right? What surprised everyone even more was how Blaine reacted to everything Kurt said and did. Blaine, who was usually so proper and dapper, had said things that none of the Warblers had ever thought they would ever hear him say. No one had ever heard of Blaine being rude to anyone- even when he had good reason to be. So what was it about Kurt that made him so?

Wes had asked Blaine about it multiple times and each time he got the same answer, "I have no idea." it frustrated him, really, though he was good at hiding it. How was he supposed to get the two of them to be able to get along, if neither of them would confess what the problem was in the first place?

"Wes?" He looked up at the sound of his name, Blaine's strained voice pulling him out of his thoughts. Blaine was standing next to him, making it a point not to look at Kurt, who had suddenly become very intent on searching through his bag. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Wes nodded and stood, intrigued. What would he need to talk about that couldn't wait until later, or that he couldn't have said last night? They walked over to a nearly empty corner of the little cafe and Blaine lowered his voice to a near-whisper, obviously not wanting to be overheard.

"Look, Wes, I'm all for being a team player and you know that. But we all know that having me and Kurt sing a duet is just not working out – let me finish." he added, when Wes opened his mouth to protest. "You guys aren't wrong about needing Kurt as a soloist- his voice alone could guarantee us a win and... I think you should give my part to Nick or Jeff. Either of their voices would blend really well with Kurt's, and I'm doing "Raise Your Glass" so it's not like I won't be featured..."

"But you and Kurt are amazing together, Blaine. You _must _know that."

Blaine shifted his bag from one shoulder to the other, his eyes moving from Wes' to a spot at the other end of the cafe. "Just... just think about it, okay?" he shrugged past Wes and walked away. Wes watched his figure disappear into the sea of people in the halls, dumbstruck. If Blaine was seriously suggesting that they give his part to someone else then that could only mean one thing. Blaine, who was usually optimistic and determined, didn't think that he and Kurt would be able to do it.

Wes considered Blaine's words for a moment, wondering. He shook his head at himself. Blaine might not believe that the goal was possible, but Wes still did. If he could just find a way to get Kurt and Blaine to confront each other... to force them to get along... He smiled to himself as an idea squirmed its way into his mind, and shot a quick text to every Warbler except Blaine and Kurt, telling them to meet him in the practice room.

"It's actually not that bad of an idea." Thad stated out loud, thinking that what Wes had just told them had potential. There were a few flaws, of course but those were easily fixed. Voices overlapped as everyone tried voicing their opinions on the matter, as well.

Nick's voice carried over everyone else, causing them all to fall silent. "Oh, no, of course not... if we want them to kill each other!" He was sitting on one of the couches, obviously not as enthusiastic as the rest of them. "Come one, guys. They can barely handle each other when we're here to stop them... do you really think this a smart idea?"

"I'm with Nick on this one," Jeff interjected from where he was sitting next to Nick on the arm of the couch. Wes rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "no surprise there," Jeff chose to ignore him and continued on arguing his case. "If they can't when we're with them, how is putting them in the middle of the woods going to make anything better?"

"You guys are missing the point, though." Wes stated before the murmurs of agreement could get louder, "Maybe that's what they need."

"To die?" Nick asked, "I don't think that'll solve anything... except productive practices, maybe." Jeff chuckled and Wes rolled his eyes again.

"No, not _dying. _Obviously they both have issues with each other. Maybe if they got the chance to argue long enough, they could each confront the other about what it is that's bothering them, and then they could start to get along. I mean, the reason for all of this hostility could just be because of a stupid misunderstanding."

"That makes sense and all, Wes, but I still don't see why we have to lose them in the woods. I mean, isn't that kind of dangerous?" Nick nodded in agreement at Jeff's words but Wes only shook his head, having thought the entire plan through several times before voicing it aloud to the rest of them.

"We always go camping on the weekends- when it's not too cold, anyway, so it provides a nice cover- they won't suspect anything. Plus, Blaine and I have been camping in these woods for years before he even came to Dalton. He knows them inside and out."

"So, how are they going to get lost if Blaine knows the way?" Jeff was still unsure about the whole plan.

Wes only smiled. "That's the best part. We all know that both Blaine and Kurt are stubborn, right? And if I know Kurt, then I know that as soon as Blaine mentions that he knows what he's doing -which we all know he will- Kurt will bring up the fact that Blaine "thinks he's always right about everything" like he did in last week's meeting."

"You really have all this planned out, don't you?" David hadn't spoken this entire time; Wes had almost forgotten he was even in the room.

"I really do."

"And you really think that it will work?" Wes tried not to smirk at the new tone in Jeff's voice. A tone that clearly stated Wes was able to convince him that he had it all figured out.

"Would I have suggested it if I thought any differently?"

Kurt sighed with relief when the bell rang, glad that class was finally over. Fridays were half days at Dalton and never in the two months that he'd been here had a Friday ever felt so long. Having gotten next to no sleep, his brain was too tired to be able to focus on anything for longer than a few minutes. The result: his half-finished Chemistry lab. When Kurt left the room, he almost ran right into Jeff. He looked around, surprised to find that Nick was nowhere in sight. The two of them were nearly inseparable nowadays.

"Hey, Jeff. Where's Nick?" Jeff chuckled, obviously thinking along the same lines as Kurt. He fell into step with Kurt, matching his pace.

"He's in our room, packing for this weekend; he forgot to do it last night after the meeting."

"I didn't know he was going home this weekend." Kurt mused, wondering if it had been said and he'd just missed it. Jeff chuckled again and Kurt wondered what was so funny.

"I guess you forgot altogether, huh?" Again, Kurt found himself wondering when weekend plans had been brought up during mealtimes or Warbler practices. "Camping!" Jeff explained, causing Kurt to sigh. "The Warblers are going camping this weekend Kurt! We were just talking about it the other day- how could you have forgotten?"

Kurt only shook his head, "I guess it just slipped my mind. What with homework and practice and stuff..."

"Well, you can't back out- it's mandatory; or so says Wes. Do you need help packing?"

"No I'm fine, thanks." he wondered why Wes hadn't mentioned it when they saw each other this morning, but shook it off quickly; there had probably been other things on his mind.

"Okay, well. We're meeting in the student parking lot in about an hour, so I'll see you there."

"Bye Jeff." He unlocked his door and stepped inside, sighing. Of course they'd be going camping; Wes had told him on his first camping trip with the Warblers that they went camping every weekend until there was actual snow on the ground- what would make this weekend any different? And it was mandatory, so he couldn't get out of it like he had been able to the last three weeks. As he packed, he tried to guess what the weather would be like and how the cover of the trees would just make everything colder than it really was. He was ready forty five minutes later and texted Wes, asking if he would need to get his tent form his house on the way to the campsite. He got his reply sooner than he had expected. Everything had already been taken care of; all he would need was his sleeping bag.

He made his way to the parking lot to meet the rest of the Warblers, still wondering how he could have forgotten about this stupid trip. He met up with Wes and Jeff, surprised to see that again, David was nowhere near. He sent Jeff a questioning look to which he only received a shrug, before moving on to Wes. He wasn't feeling well and he was tired; all he wanted to do was chew Wes out for making this stupid trip mandatory and for not reminding him about if sooner. "I saw you this morning and you couldn't be bothered to tell me about this stupid thing?"

Wes visibly flinched a bit at the immediate harshness of Kurt's words, but recovered quickly, his response already at the front of his mind. "I was _going _to tell you," he lied easily, glad that it came out sounding true "but I sort of got distracted with… Blaine." He was hesitant to say the name, unsure of how Kurt would react. Kurt just rolled his eyes and turned to Jeff for a distraction, asking him questions about Jeff.

In all honesty, Kurt had forgotten all about Blaine's intrusion on his and Wes's conversation earlier. Of course it was Blaine's fault, though. Blaine's fault that he didn't know about this trip, Blaine's fault they couldn't get rehearsing done and Blaine's fault he felt like shit. It was all Blaine's fault. That's what he liked to tell himself, anyway. Because it had to be _someone's _fault, and Blaine was the easiest for him to blame. So he did.

And maybe it wasn't fair, or justified and maybe Kurt shouldn't do it but he didn't care. He was tired. Tired of everything and he needed to know that it wasn't because of him. He needed to know that it wasn't _his _fault that he was here. That it wasn't his fault that his life was threatened and the easiest way for him to do that, was to blame someone else. So screw logic and fairness. He was blaming Blaine and there was nothing anyone could do about it. It was better than having to admit he was the problem, anyway.


End file.
